Toi, Loki
by choup37
Summary: "Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine que Loki s'était laissé tomber dans le gouffre de l'univers, et depuis ses amis ne parvenaient plus à dormir."


_Bonjour tout le monde! C'est la première fois que je poste sur ce fandom, et sur le fandom d'un film d'ailleurs, en temps ordinaire j'hante Merlin ^^ Cet OS m'a été inspiré par la fin du film, qui m'a crevée le coeur dès mon premier visionnage. Depuis je l'ai revu au moins six fois... en un mois xD, oui je suis fan^^ Vous vous en doutez, ce n'est pas très gai, mais j'avais vraiment envie de cette plongée dans le coeur meurtri de Thor^^ Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve à la fin ;)!_

* * *

**Toi, Loki**

La vie avait peu à peu repris son cours au royaume d'Asgard après la bataille entre les deux frères. Les plaies avaient été pansées, et les batiments détruits étaient en cours de reconstruction. Chacun tentait comme il le pouvait de tourner la page et d'oublier la trahison du prince à la peau bleue. Si les simples citoyens y parvenaient plus ou moins bien, c'était chose beaucoup moins aisée pour ceux qui avaient participé de près à cette quête: Dame Sif et les trois guerriers avaient littéralement perdu leur joie de vivre, et il n'était pas rare de les voir errer dans les couloirs silencieusement, le regard dans le vague. Leurs réunions consistaient essentiellement à s'asseoir et rester silencieux pendant des heures, avant de se séparer pour aller ruminer chacun dans leur coin. C'était un sujet de désolation pour tous ceux qui les voyaient ainsi et se souvenaient de leur enthousiasme passé.

Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement? Loki, leur ami, leur frère d'armes, présent à leurs cotés depuis des années, avait trahi le royaume, et plus que tout, les avait trahis _eux_. Il s'était servi du groupe pour faire tomber Thor en disgrace auprès de son père, et avait tenté d'accaparer le trone. Il avait voulu les tuer, en envoyant le Destructeur sur Terre, et avait essayé de détruire Jotunheim et ses habitants. Ces pensées les rendaient malades, tournant lancinantes dans leur esprit, envahissant chaque instant de la journée et de la nuit. Ils se souvenaient du jeune homme rieur et farceur toujours avec un bon mot aux lèvres, et prêt à les suivre dans leurs folles aventures. Loki était le boute-en-train, le clown du groupe; mais sous cette apparence superficielle se dissimulait un être profondement intelligent et généreux, qui avait le don pour sentir, saisir les choses. Ses prunelles vertes étincellantes semblaient toujours sonder votre âme, comme pour deviner tous vos secrets et vos peines. Il était celui vers qui on se tournait pour trouver un confident, et il accomplissait cette tache avec plaisir. Les quatre jeunes gens avaient toute confiance en lui et lui auraient confié leur vie sans aucune hésitation. C'était une des raisons pour lesquels Fandral et Volstagg avaient tant peiné à croire qu'il ait pu permettre aux trois géants d'entrer dans le palais. Et c'était pour cette même raison que sa trahison les avait tous tant détruits. Qu'avait-il pu se passer dans son esprit pour qu'il se retourne ainsi? Comment son coeur avait-il pu se glacer à ce point et se remplir d'une telle haine? La question les hantait, et les empêchait de se remettre totalement.

Leur autre sujet de préoccupation était Thor: le guerrier aux longues boucles blondes se laissait dépérir, refusant de manger et fuyant ses proches. Aucun n'osait le déranger, mais tous se demandaient ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, et quelles étaient ses pensées. Si eux se sentaient trahis, la blessure du prince héritier était encore plus profonde, et son désespoir bien pire.

* * *

Le vent fouettait violemment le visage du guerrier sur le pont menant autrefois au Bifrost. Les bourrasques soulevaient ses cheveux jaunes comme l'or, et faisaient claquer sa longue cape rouge, envahissant son corps d'un froid glacé, mais le dieu n'en avait cure. A genoux devant l'extrémité brisée de la passerelle de verre, il fixait d'un regard vide l'infini qui brillait devant ses yeux. Les étoiles étaient particulièrement superbes ce soir-là, leur beauté étincellant de mille feux argentés devant ceux qui songeaient à les contempler. Leur lumière rappelait à Thor d'autres astres, verts ceux-là, des astres qui autrefois flamboyaient d'une joie sans nom et qui quelques jours auparavant l'avaient fixé avec une haine qu'il aurait cru impossible.

_Une semaine._ Cela faisait une semaine que Loki s'était laissé tomber dans le gouffre de l'univers, se condamnant à une mort certaine. Son regard brisé hantait toujours son frère, dont le coeur s'était fissuré à jamais lorsqu'il avait compris que son cadet l'avait sciemment trompé. Il avait eu peine à maitriser sa douleur à son retour, mourrant d'envie de lui lancer Mjöllnir en plein visage avant de le consteller de coups. Le magicien ne lui en avait pas laissé tellement l'occasion, s'enfuyant pour aller commettre le meurtre d'un peuple entier. La simple idée que son petit frère puisse vouloir tuer tant d'innocents l'avait une nouvelle fois anéanti, et lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face dans le Bifrost, il avait tenté de l'apaiser. En vain, car son adversaire – ce simple mot lui faisait un mal inimaginable- restait campé sur ses positions, lui crachant son dégout en pleine face.

_"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?!_

_"Pour prouver à Père que je suis son digne fils! Quand il se réveillera, je lui aurai sauvé la vie. J'aurai détruit ces monstres, et je serai le légitime héritier du trone!"_

Alors il ne se croyait pas digne d'être le fils d'Odin? Avait-il donc une si basse estime de lui-même? La douleur qui se lisait dans ses beaux yeux verts avait profondément peiné le blond, qui avait réalisé soudainement à quel point Loki ressemblait à un enfant malheureux. En cet instant, ce n'était pas le prince d'Asgard qui lui faisait face, mais un fils blessé, terrorisé et perdu, qui pensait qu'employer ce moyen, aussi terrible était-il, lui attirerait le respect de son père. Puis le chagrin avait disparu, et le masque glacé avait repris sa place sur son visage. Ses prunelles s'étaient faites moqueuses, et mauvaises, Thor cherchant en vain son cadet dans l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre, Loki l'avait frappé de son sceptre, le blessant à la figure. Le choc qui l'avait saisi à ce geste l'avait figé sur place, alors que son cerveau se bloquait, l'empêchant de venir voir l'autre coup. _Son petit frère, son Loki l'avait frappé._

_"Je n'ai jamais voulu le trone! Je voulais juste être ton égal!"_

Loki l'ignoré, Loki le frère cadet toujours dans l'ombre, Loki avait laissé exploser sa colère et ses ressentiments, lui hurlant enfin après toutes ces années ses reproches et blessures. Dans sa voix, le prince héritier n'entendait que jalousie et rancoeur. Bien sûr, il avait refusé de l'affronter, mais sa réponse lui avait donné la sensation de se recevoir Mjöllnir en pleine face.

_"Je ne suis pas ton frère. Je ne l'ai jamais été."_

Dire que Thor avait été traumatisé par cette phrase aurait été un euphémisme. Le blond avait senti son coeur exploser, alors qu'un chagrin incontrolable envahissait tous les pores de son être. Il n'avait pu alors s'empêcher de laisser sa peine éclater, hurlant à quel point l'attitude du brun était folie. Mauvaise idée... L'expression jusqu'ici plutot froide de Loki avait disparu, laissant place à une hargne sans nom qui l'avait terrorisé.

_"De la folie?! De la FOLIE !? Que t'est-il arrivé sur Terre pour devenir si faible?!"_

L'attaque l'avait blessé, mais il n'avait pas répondu, ne voulant surtout pas en arriver aux coups. Il connaissait sa force, et savait pertinemment que le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeaux ne ferait pas le poids. C'était sans compter sur la malignité du dieu du mensonge qui avait su percer ses émotions, et l'attaquer sur le seul point capable de lui faire perdre le peu de controle qui lui restait. _Jane._ A peine l'autre eut-il fini sa phrase que le fils d'Odin lui bondit dessus, hurlant comme un animal enragé. Le combat s'était engagé, violent, haineux, aucun des deux ne limitant ses frappes. Une attaque de Loki et ils s'étaient retrouvés propulsés dehors, s'écrasant sur le pont rejoignant la ville au Bifrost. La peur avait envahi Thor quand il avait aperçu son cadet cramponné d'une main au verre, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, et s'était précipité pour l'aider, l'expression effondrée de son cadet lui transperçant le corps. Une autre ruse... il aurait dû s'en douter. L'illusion avait disparu, et le traitre l'avait attaqué dans son dos, le blessant de sa lance avant de se multiplier. Avec l'aide de son marteau, il les avait vaincues, leur créateur s'effondrant sur la surface dure. D'un pas lent, ignorant la fatigue qui l'envahissait et ses muscles douloureux, il s'était avancé vers lui, avant de déposer Mjöllnir sur son ventre pour l'immobiliser. L'expression ébahie du Jogun aurait pu l'amuser en d'autres circonstances, mais en cet instant, il y avait à peine pris garde, se tournant vers le batiment cylindrique en explosion.

L'évidence l'avait vite frappé, et son coeur s'était de nouveau fissuré lorsqu'il avait pris conscience de la seule solution capable de sauver Jotunheim et Asgard.

_Jures-tu de renoncer à toute ambition égoiste pour te vouer au seul bien des Royaumes?_

Et c'est alors qu'il avait compris la vraie portée des paroles de son père et de son serment. Le bien commun passait avant ses plaisirs personnels. Et si pour sauver les deux royaumes, il lui fallait sacrifier son amour, alors il le ferait. Sans hésiter, il avait tendu la main, appelant à lui son arme avant de commencer à frapper le sol, ignorant les cris du vaincu. Le verre n'avait pas tardé à se fissurer, et son dernier coup avait rompu définitivement le pont, faisant s'effondrer le Bifrost dans la mer et provoquer une lame de fond. Il s'était senti projeté violemment dans les airs et avait cru sa dernière heure venue. Et étrangement, le jeune homme l'avait accepté, fermant les yeux et se laissant tomber vers l'océan: pourquoi se battre alors qu'il avait perdu deux de ses êtres les plus chers au monde? C'est pourquoi, lorsque son père l'avait attrapé par la cheville n'avait-il pas tout de suite réalisé. _Ils étaient sauvés. _Odin s'était réveillé et était arrivé à temps pour les empêcher de tomber.

_"J'aurai pu réussir Père! J'aurai pu! Pour vous! Pour nous tous!"_

L'expression de son petit frère était un mélange de peine immense, déception et supplique. Loki avait seulement voulu être aimé au même point que son frère, être son égal, et il pensait avoir échoué, parce qu'Odin avait estimé que son ainé était de nouveau digne du Marteau des Dieux. Thor sentait son bras devenir douloureux, il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, et il avait supplié son père intérieurement de les ramener sur le pont avant qu'il ne lache. Mais c'était le plus jeune d'eux deux qui avait laché le premier, son visage reflétant le pire des sentiments qu'il avait été donné à voir au dieu du tonnerre. Ses yeux fixaient le Père créateur avec supplique, comme s'il attendait quelque chose, quelque chose que son grand frère n'avait compris qu'en cet instant: _je t'aime, tu es mon fils, au même titre que Thor_. Mais tout ce que le roi avait pu répondre avait été un '_Non Loki_' qui avait définitivement brisé le coeur de ce dernier. Thor avait vu les prunelles du Jogun se brouiller, quelque chose se cassant en lui en cet instant. Sans un mot, il avait ouvert légèrement ses doigts, se laissant tomber dans le vide infini et se condamnant à une mort certaine.

_"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooon!"_

Il se souvenait de son cri, de sa terreur, de son envie de se jeter à son tour dans l'espace pour aller le sauver. Il savait qu'Odin s'était agenouillé pour le saisir au torse et le ramener plus aisément, mais ses yeux étaient toujours rivés sur les étoiles qui venaient d'engloutir son petit frère. Tout son être s'était effondré, et il avait hurlé, hurlé sa douleur, appelant le prince encore et encore. En vain. Loki était mort. Il s'était jeté dans ce gouffre béant, parce qu'il pensait que sa famille ne l'aimait pas, que Thor le méprisait et le traitait comme un inférieur. Ce qui était en partie vrai: combien de fois l'avait-il fait taire? Combien de fois avait-il refusé d'écouter ses conseils avisés? La hargne du défunt avait de bonnes causes, et il en était la principale.

Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il s'était passé après. On lui avait raconté que le souverain l'avait ramené au palais, en état de choc. Depuis, il fuyait les siens, son chagrin le ramenant encore et encore en ce lieu où il avait perdu une partie de lui-même. L'expression haineuse de son cadet était restée gravée dans sa mémoire, le hantant à chaque instant de la journée. _Comment avait-il pu en arriver là? _

_"Je voulais seulement être ton égal."_

Ses yeux se brouillèrent, un hoquet le saisit, et le prince héritier sentit une eau salée lui bruler les cils alors que les larmes envahissaient son visage, coulant le long de sa peau pour venir s'immiscer dans la commissure de ses lèvres.

"_Loki._.."

Son petit frère... son cher petit frère... Fermant les yeux, il se laissa tomber sur le sol, se recroquevillant pour tenter de controler la douleur qui prenait possession de tout son être. _Rendez-le-moi... je vous en supplie faites-le revenir... _Mais Loki n'était plus, il était mort, par sa faute, et jamais il ne le reverrait.

**FIN**

* * *

_Toujours là ^^? Oui, je sais, c'est profondément dépressif, mais que voulez-vous, ce moment m'a profondément marquée, et je voulais développer le comportement de Thor les quelques jours suivants la bataille. _

_Une petite review pour me dire vos impressions ;) ?_


End file.
